LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. 'Monday 7th January 2013' *South Ealing Station, W5. 10 Waxwings still present. (Richard Woolley). 'Sunday 6th January 2013' *Alexandra Park: small flock of Redwing and Goldfinch plus a Green Woodpecker 2pm (Dawn Painter). *Banstead Downs: Firecrest c250 yards from clubhouse along wooded footpath on west side of golf course; also Siskin and Kestrel (David Campbell, Richard Draper, Peter Grady & Joshua Burch). *Banstead Woods: Woodcock flushed (David Campbell, Richard Draper, Peter Grady & Joshua Burch). *Barkingside: 10+ Waxwings '''in trees along Cranbrook Road, just south of Tanners Lane (Ben green). *Brent Reservoir: male '''Bearded Tit showed very well by Heron Hide from 09.20 - 09.30; also 28 Snipe (Brent Birders) *Clapham Common: 7 Shoveler (4m, 3f), GS Woodpecker. (Mark H) *Collier Row: Approximately 70 Waxwings in trees and bushes outside 261 Chase Cross Road, RM5 3XS from 2:15-2:25pm. Not at 1:30pm (Ben Green) *Crayford Marshes: Green Sandpiper in flooded field by University Way (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Crossness: 500 Dunlin, 500 Lapwing, 200 Redshank, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 500 Teal, 100 Gadwall, 5 Shelduck, 1 Chiffchaff (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Dagenham Chase LNR: 61 species recorded, male Firecrest '''showed well along river Rom ( near Bancroft Chase on Google maps ), 2 Siskin, 1 Redpoll, singing Mistle Thrush but not seen, pr Pochard, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Little Egret,3 Meadow Pipit, 1 fem Reed Bunting, 2 Jackdaw, several Rook over, 5 Fieldfare, drake Wigeon. ( V.Halley-Frame & Steve Drake ). *Gallions Reach: 56 Shelduck, 48 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 90 Redshank, RuddyX Common Shelduck. (Gary A James). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap still resident in my garden (Neil Anderson) *Hammersmith Novotel: pr Peregrine Falcon pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hampstead Heath/Kenwood: Tawny Owl, c 15 Siskin, 3 Nutchatch, Treecreeper, 5 Redwing, 3 Kestrel. HG1 pond: m Reed Bunting, 2 m Shoveler, 24 Gadwall, Little Grebe. Men's Pond: 2 Great Crested Grebe. HH1 pond: f Pochard, f Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Geese (Rob Ayers) *Hextable Park, Swanley: 90 '''Waxwings feeding on buds by tennis courts 9.00 to 10.30 park now getting busy with footy but flock seems to fly and return a few minutes later (Andy Meaton). Present 11.50-12.25 at least, feeding on rosehips, then flock dispersed in two groups, hedges largely bare but may return (Peter Beckenham) c70 Waxwings '''in large Sycamore tree off Main Road / Rollo Road 3.25-3.30pm then dispersed (John Reid). '''c60 Waxwing '''in rose bushes in Hextable Park at 14:40 then spooked by something perhaps in direction of Rollo Road? (Richard Gowing). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 4 Gadwall, 6 Red-crested Pochard, 34 Pochard, Tawny Owl showed well in beech, 4 Green Woodpecker, male Blackcap in brambles on west side of Long Water, 3 Siskin and 2 Lesser Redpoll with several Goldfinch near Rangers' Lodge (D. McKenzie). *Lee Valley RP - Bittern Watchpoint. '''Bittern showed well early afternoon infront of hide. Drake Smew Hooks Marsh. (I. Lycett) 2 Bitterns from Bittern Watchpoint at 4.00pm one of which flew off at 4.15pm (same as yesterday) remaning bird appeared to go to roost, 1+ Water Rail and singing Cetti's Warbler, 1M Yellowhammer by Lee Valley Farm (Ian Bradshaw) *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine, Kingfisher, several Cetti's Warblers and Water Rail. Bittern and male Bearded Tit seen. (Martin Honey). 4 Siskin in alders near bat house. (J Hudson) *Mill Hill NW7: 1 male Blackcap, 10+ Goldfinch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (1m+1f), 1 Jay, 6 Long-Tailed Tits,10+ Siskin. (Xav) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon low north over Hall Place 08:00 before disappearing into fog (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 1 Water Pipit, 1 Ross's Goose, 4 Pintail (Ben Green) *Richmond Park (Pen Ponds): 154 Gadwall, 10 Wigeon, 8 Red-crested Pochard (Neil Anderson) *South Ealing: 9 Waxwing perched in bare cherry opposite station 8.45. Tried flying into small pink fruited Sorbus but chased off by aggressive Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson). 13.30 7 Waxwings perched in a large tree which could be seen well from the westbound platform. 2 more appeared 10 mins later and then 4 flew back into the Sorbus. (K.Bull) 10 birds present from 9 until at least 10am. In tall tree opposite bus stop J making periodic sorties to nearby Sorbus as described above. (J Hudson) *Southfields: resident male Blackcap at garden feeder (Martin Honey) *Staines Moor: 6 Short-eared Owl, 1 Barn Owl (Twitter: #londonbirds) *Swanley/Ruxley: 6 Waxwings '''opposite entrance to Ruxley Manor Garden Centre, Maidstone Road (Kay Zhang) '''7+ Waxwings '''opposite the Aldi store in Swanley 3.50pm possibly looking to roost in St Mary Churchyard (John Reid) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c45 Siskin (two separate groups): 4 Redwing: 200+ Common Gull: 6 Teal: 1 drake Mandarin: at least 6 singing Song Thrush (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lower Maynard: '''Long-tailed Duck m showed very well 1st thing. More wary after anglers arrived. (Dan Barrett) Still present this afternoon. Favouring the area near the raft. Coming fairly close at times. (Katy McGilvray) Still there at dusk (Frank Nugent). 5 Goldeneye (4f), 3 f Goosander, 1-2 Chiffchaff (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson) some duck soup here. *Wanstead Flats: Common Snipe, Reed Bunting, 3 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 7 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Goldcrest, Woodcock, 2 Mitsle Thrush, Tawny Owl calling from Reservoir Wood, 50 + Herring Gull north to roost (Nick Croft) *Wanstead, private garden: Blackcap f (Chris Legge) *Wimbledon Common: Red-throated Diver on Queensmere *Woodlands Farm, Greenwich: 2 Lesser Redpoll (John Bushell, Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Goldcrest with flock of Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 5th January 2013' *Bedfords Park LNR: 28 Waxwings at the southern end of the park along the bridleway near Damselfly Pond 13.45-14.45. Also 19 Siskins near the pond feeding on elm flower buds (C.Jupp , Pam). *Blackheath: No sign of the Waxwings at The Standard between 10.45 and 11.45, but seen yesterday around 10.20. Mistle Thrush and 3-4 Redwings present there. Also 29 Mallard and 2 Egyptian Geese on Folly Pond (Joe Beale). *Brookmill Park: Little Grebe still, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 5 Goldcrest (P Beckenham/L Allcorn) *Brent Reservoir: 8+ Ruddy Ducks, 26 Snipe, 6+ Redwing & Fieldfare (Brent Birders) *Burgess Park: drake Pochard and 2 Egyptian Geese (Richard Bonser) *Bushy Park: Grey wagtail, cormorant, grey heron (all Canal Plantation), flocks of siskins in Canal Plantation and Woodland Gardens, kestrel, great spotted woodpecker, green woodpecker, mandarin (5 drake & 1 female), Egyptian goose (Woodland Gardens), small flock of redwing and goldfinch in Canal Plantation, usual supporting cast of tits, parakeets, corvids etc. No sign of any lesser spots despite a thorough search of previous hot spots. (Paul Cox). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Turnstone, Golden Plover, male Peregrine, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Green Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, c700 Dunlin 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase LNR : 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, Stock Dove, pr Wigeon, 70+ Lapwing, 40+ Goldfinch, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Redpoll, Water Rail heard, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Goldcrest & 2 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame & S.Drake ) *Dulwich Park: female Teal on lake, 4 Song Thrush in full song, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, numerous Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tit (Mark H and the Mexican Birder). Male Teal now also present (15:40), 12 Redwing, 32+ Goldfinch (Martin Stevens). *East India Dock Basin: 37 species including Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Peregrine and 12 Shelduck (Paul Hyland and Gary A James) *Feltham Green (pond): 2 Mute Swan, 75 Canada Geese, 18 Mallard, 80 Black Headed Gull, 260 (yes I did have time to kill until my train at this point) Feral Pigeon. (Matt Reed). *Fulham Reach: 20 Siskins off Colwith Rd 8:30am, flew off to Barnes (Nathalie Mahieu). *Grange Park (Kilburn): 3 Siskin over (D. McKenzie). *Greenwich Park: now 5 Teal (2m, 3f), Nuthatch (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Woodcock (flushed near Hampstead Ponds), c10 Siskin, 2 Treecreeper, 1f Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, 3 Kestrels (2m, 1f), numerous Ring-necked Parakeets (Huw Prior). *Hextable Park (Swanley) : 75 Waxwing . '''Emersons Avenue Hextable BR8 7WS 15.20 (Andy Meaton) Feeding on hips/berries around perimeter. 22 seen there yesterday by LA. *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 42 Egyptian Goose, 3 Mandarin Duck (2 male), 39 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, colour-ringed adult Common Gull (red with white inscription A35E), adult Great Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl showed well (D. McKenzie). *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 2+ '''Firecrest, 6+ Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, 4 Ring Necked Parakeet, 5 Little Grebe (Jonathan Nasir) *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Common Snipe, 25+ Teal, 4 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe (Jonathan Nasir) *London Wetland Centre : 2 Goldcrest, small flock mixed Siskin and Redpoll, larger flock of Siskin (20-30) near feeders, 3m Mandarin, Bittern N shore reservoir lagoon, 2 Bearded Tit on grazing marsh, 1 Common Snipe, 1m Sparrowhawk hunting over grazing marsh (Martin Honey). *Muswell Hill - Cambridge Gardens: 7 Waxwing in tree behind builders merchant for 10 minutes at 11.50. (P.Angus). *Paddington Recreation Ground: at least 4 Redwing in conservation area (D. McKenzie). *Peckham Rye Park: Common Gull, Coal Tit (Martin Stevens). *Potters Bar: 17 Waxwings '''at Station Car Park till 14.50 at least. (Ian A. Stewart) 20 birds early am (J.Murray). *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): 1 pr Mute Swan; 1 Greylag Goose; 4(3m,1f) Shoveler; 20(11m,9f) Tufted Duck; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling; 7 Redwing; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 singing male Coal Tit; 2 Nuthatch, together; 3 Goldfinch; 5 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches and Oaks (Robert Callf). *Queen Mary Res: Brent Goose, 2 Firecrest, Goosander, Goldeneye (Steve Chastell) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Ross's Goose, 10 + Pintail, 2 Water Pipit, 6 +Rock Pipit, juv m Marsh Harrier (+ second bird), 100+ Golden Plover, 500 + Lapwing, 11 Ringed Plover, 3 Curlew, 200 + Dunlin, 5 Redhsank, Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Cetti's Warbler(Nick Croft/NickTanner/Paul Davis et al) *Rotherhithe: Egyptian Goose over Greenland Dock, 44 Tufted Duck Surrey Water, 3 Great Black-backed Gulls, 70 Common Gulls and 300+ Black-headed Gulls Thames foreshore by Hilton Hotel (Richard Bonser) *South Ealing Station, W5. At least '''10 Waxwings, Mistle Thrush, 1030. (V Williamson, R Woolley). *Staines Reservoir: 08.15-09.30 2 Scaup, 1m, 1 f (N. Basin), 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 3 Little Grebe (N. Basin), 50+ Goldeneye (A.Luscombe). *Walthamstow Res: Low Maynard. Winter plumaged drake Long-tailed Duck '''(presumably the Girling bird moved?) Found by Mike Messenger I believe. Possibly only the 2nd site record. Up to 3 Goosander Lockwood. 6 Little Egret roosting No.2 (Paul Whiteman) seen to roost with tufted duck at 16:10 (J.Murray).Long-Tailed Duck pics:londonbirder-birdman.blogspot.co.uk *wanstead Park: '''Firecrest, 1-2 Nuthatch, Coal Tit (J Lethbridge) *Wraysbury GP: at least 3 Smew (2m 1f), 4 Goldeneye, 4 Goosander, c100 Pochard, 3 Shoveler 1 Little Egret, 5 Grey Heron (all Colne Mere), 1 Common Snipe just off flooded footpath path N of railway crossing N of Douglas Lane. (Matt Reed). Hi Matt, I had five drake smew and at least one redhead on Colne Mere late afternoon. (Paul Cox). 'Friday 4th January 2013' *Bankside, SE1: 2 Chiffchaff Tate birches and nearby garden, Peregrine (Peter Beckenham) *Beaconsfield Services, J2 M40: as I was leaving Peter Naylors memorial service today, word came through that approx 28''' Waxwings were in the car park at Beaconsfield Services. It was an hour or so before dusk, so chances are they will be there tomorrow (W.Marks, Lee G Evans et al), not in LNHS area. *Bexley/Sidcup: 5 '''Waxwing near roundabout at Penhill Road/Hurst Road - no 275 Hurst Road - 0945 (Ralph Todd) Still present 10.45am in tree between flats and Hurst Road above road sign to Foots Cray and Orpington (Eric Brown) Still at 275 Hurst Road at 11.40 (Tom Clarke). 15 Waxwings there at 11:43 (RBA) 15 Waxwing there until disturbed at 13:15 also Merlin flew by site (P_Kite) *Black Park: 7 Crossbills (C Lamsdell) *Cowley: 1 Sparrowhawk dashing along hedgerow, Green Lane Allotments. (Roger Dewey) *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Ruff, female Marsh Harrier, Corn Bunting, Turnstone, 3 Curlew, immature Peregrine, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 17 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: Common Seal on mud by O2, hybrid falcon resembling Gyr over adjacent business park, 12 Shelduck, 44 Tufted Duck (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), 2 Teal (John Archer). *Gallions Reach: 61 Shelduck, 200 Teal, 1 Curlew, 80 Redshank, 45 Lapwing, Goldcrest, 15 Linnet. (Gary A James). *Harefield: 6 Little Egret and 2 Egyptian Geese in flooded field opposite Horse and Barge pub at 14:00: (John Walker) *Hextable Park : 22 Waxwing *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens : Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 20 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, adult Great Black-backed Gull, vocal Little Owl, Tawny Owl showing well, Nuthatch, singing Treecreeper (J. Hudson, D. McKenzie). *Kingston Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 6 Teal, 1 Chiffchaff (M Bournat) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Gadwall, 30 Teal, 8 Shoveller, 2 Pochard, 1 Water Rail(John Gordon) *Lee Valley RP: Bittern Information Point - Bittern, Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Water Rails. Friday Lake - drake Smew. (Mike Oakland) *Northumberland Park/Lea Valley: 2 Prs Goosander on Lea Valley Flow Channel by Chalk Bridge, 1 pr flew off S (North of Tottenham Marshes) - 12:40, also 1 Chiffchaff in N corner of Tottenham Marshes near Ikea(Davey Leach). *Mill Hill NW7: 2 female Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 1 female Sparrowhawk. (Xav) *Northaw Great Wood: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 Song Thrush; 15+ Goldcrest; 8+ Coal Tit; 1 Marsh Tit, feeding in leaf-litter with large flock of Great Tits and Chaffinches etc; 3+ Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Potters Bar: 15+ Waxwings '''by station car park in trees by garden with tatty England flag in it, dropping down to feed on apples in adjacent garden. (Simon West) *South Ealing Station, W5: 10 '''Waxwings still present. 0845. (V Williamson, R Woolley). Now only 9 Waxwings as sadly as they took flight one flew into the bus shelter and died. I did pick it up as could not cope with leaving it on the pavement. 11.30. Still 9 between 12:25 - 12:50 (when I left), at top of tall tree right by platform 1 embankment - best viewed from footbridge or platform 3/4. (Matt Reed) *Staines Moor: 3 Short-eared Owl, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Little Egret, 4m 2f Goosander over (or perhaps the same group of 2m & 1f over twice), 1m Sparrowhawk, 3 Goldcrest, c. 20 Linnet, pair Stonechat (I. Darbyshire). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Snipe, 20 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 6 Mistle Thrush, Redwing, Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting, 25 Gadwall, 15 Tufted Duck, Pochard, 4 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Grey Wagtail, Kestrel (Bob Vaughan), Little Egret (Chris Legge), Firecrest (briefly in Bush Wood), 6 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Meadow Pipit, Cormorant in breeding plumage, Little Grebe, 100 + Herring Gull and Lesser Black-backed Gull north to roost, 94 Gadwall, 57 Tufted Duck, 3 Shoveler, Wigeon, Pochard, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft). *Westcombe Woods, Greenwich: Drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, Long-tailed Tits, 1 Grey Wagtail over (Joe Beale). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Goldcrest, 1+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 3rd January 2013' *Barnehurst, Bursted Wood/Open Space: 2 Great SpottedWoodpecker, 1 Mistle Thrush (Chris Rose). *Bexley/Sidcup: Six Waxwings in tree on Hurst Road near Footscray Lane roundabout 8.50 to 9.15am at least. (Eric Brown); five still present 275 Hurst Road midday (Ralph Todd) *Bexleyheath, Christchurch Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, at least 3 Chaffinch, 2 Collared Dove (Chris Rose). *Bexleyheath, Danson Park: Sparrowhawk (over), 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 Greylag, 2 Mute Swan, 3 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 255 Ring-necked Parakeet (seemed to be all those present) counted out from west end woodland and bog garden trees 16.00-16.15 (Chris Rose). *Bookham: Hawfinch perched briefly in trees behind the station at 8:30am, before dipping into blackthorn scrub. Also Goosander flew over at 8.50am (Bill Dykes). *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Drake Mandarin, female Kingfisher (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Chingford, Hatch Forest: 1 Little Egret, 2 Ring-necked parakeet over, 2 Treecreeper singing, Song Thrush singing (Ian Woodward). *Crayford Marshes: Spotted Redshank, Ruff, Turnstone on the Thames foreshore near the Erith Yacht Club ;Corn Bunting, adult Mediterranean Gull, 113 Golden Plover, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Stonechat, Rock Pipit (Kev Jarvis). Is the yacht club easily accessible? Last time I visited the gate was closed and coded and so couldn't get in. Many thanks. *Dartford: 69 Waxwings at Darent Valley Hospital (RBA). *East India Dock Basin: adult Yellow-legged Gull on mud in front of O2, male Sparrowhawk, 2 Chiffchaffs, 3 Shelduck, 38 Tufted Duck (including female with Portuguese nasal saddle), 4 Teal (John Archer). *Enfield (Town Park): 1 male Kingfisher, Carr's Basin, 15:30 - 15:35 hrs (Robert Callf). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret again present feeding in Hogsmill river 12.30 onwards (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Peninsula: 4 Little Grebe in Ecology Park (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) Redwing & Goldcrest by Beckham Academy (Conrad Ellam) *Hammersmith Novotel: 1 pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl showing well, interesting female Aythya ''duck near the cafe, which appeared at first glance to be a Scaup from the head shape, orange eye and pale plumage around bill base. There was however a pale band and too much black on the bill tip, suggesting a Scaup/Pochard hybrid (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam); there are two Scaup look-a-likes present incuding a bird with Pochard-like bill pattern but with Scaup-like pale patches on the side of the head. The recent Scaup showed classic bill pattern as well as structural and plumage features typical of species. Will check again a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Kingston Cemetery: Green Woodpecker, 6 Teal (M Bournat) *Lee Valley RP - Waterworks NR: 4 Common Snipe, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush, 30+ Common Gull (over), 22+ Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, 1f Pochard, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Jonathan Nasir) *Lee Valley RP - Middlesex Filter Beds: 1m '''Firecrest' (showing well), 6+ Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 6 Teal, Jay. (Jonathan Nasir) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Pochard, 8 Teal, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Mallard, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Rich Petley) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 pr Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 pr Mistle Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers (m+f), 3 Lesser Redpoll, 12+ Siskin. (Xav) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park - Lambeth: 1 Kestrel on chimney noticeably infrequent in sightings last several months, much new building and shrubs/bushes cut down along railway tracks (Michael Mac). *Northumberland Park/Lea Valley: M Peregrine again on Gas Tower behind IKEA - 12:40, Fem Goosander this time with Male nearby on Lea Valley Flow Channel by Chalk Bridge (North of Tottenham Marshes) - 12:10, also 1 Bullfinch & Pr Reed Buntings in Tottenham Marshes (Davey Leach). *Northwood: Chiffchaff in overflow carpark of Pinner Hill Golf Club at 9.15am (John Fordham) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Caspian Gulls (adult & 2nd winter) on tip between 0800 and 1100 hrs, viewed from riverside footpath. Also 11 Yellow-legged Gulls (various ages) (Phil Saunders & Jamie_Partridge). *River Pool Linear Park, Sydenham/Catford: 6+ Bullfinches (including 2 males), Kingfisher, 2 Sparrowhawks, 2 Jackdaws (Paul Moss & Sharon Welland per JA). *St James's Park: 3 fully-winged Red-crested Pochard amongst pinioned birds, also Coal Tit (Andrew Self) *South Ealing Station: 10 Waxwing still present-- flitting between trees opposite Platform 1 and the rowan tree near the 65 bus stop opposite the station due to a territorial mistle thrush (Becky Powell) Still present at 1330. (Richard Woolley). Still present 14:30 (Nigel Sluman) and at 15:00 when still plenty of berries (Frank Nugent, M Bournat et al). Seemed to be mostly 1st-winter birds. Only managed to spot one adult (M Ruscoe) *Stoke Newington, N16 (Clissold Park): 4 Lesser Redpoll (TeRNS) *Ten Acre Wood area: Short-Eared Owl, Buzzard, Red Kite over 9.50am, 2 Little Egrets (G Westley). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 1 Water Rail '''(rare here): 1 Common Buzzard: c30 Siskin: 1 Reed Bunting: 4 Bullfinch: 2 Mandarin: 3 Teal: 7 Rook: 18 Canada Geese: 200+ Common Gull (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: 48 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 13 Tufted Duck, 12 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 4 Reed Bunting, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: '''Firecrest (in the Dell), Nuthatch (Res. Wood) (Dan Hennessy). *Westminster: drake Red-crested Pochard on Thames by Lambeth Bridge, flew W at 08:40 (Frank Nugent). 'Wednesday 2nd January 2013' *Brent Reservoir: m Bearded Tit still, 6+ Lesser Redpoll (Andrew Haynes), 26 Snipe, 9 Ruddy Duck, 11 Redpoll (Derek Turner) *Brent Valley Golf Course: Tawny Owl (Barry Jones) *Blackheath: 3 Waxwing by Old Dover Road bridge till 8.30 at least (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin on River Ravensbourne (John Archer). *Dartford: 36 Waxwings at Darent Valley Hospital in Kings Renal Unit car park at 09.30 then flew off (RBA). *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 3 Shelduck, 90 Teal, 40 Tufted Duck (including female with red nasal saddle), Common Sandpiper, 4 Redshanks, Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtails (John Archer). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): Little Egret feeding in Hogsmill river at rear of Lower Mill 12.30 to 13.00 at least (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: no sign of yesterday's Goosander but Scaup present to 09:47 when it flew north with small group of Aythya; Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 2 Red-crested Pochard, Water Rail flew across Long Water, adult Yellow-legged Gull, adult Great Black-backed Gull, Tawny Owl showed well (D. Bradshaw, J. Hudson, D. Jeffries, D. McKenzie). *King George V Reservoir: 2 Goosander, 1 Grey Wagtail - the birds have returned with the fall in water levels on the flood relief channel-(M.Harper) *Ladywell Cemetery SE4: 2 Goldcrests (Phil Laurie) *Lea Valley: drake Smew from Bittern hide early afternoon - another or same had been seen just before on Friday lake. At least 2 Bitterns in reedbed. (David Bradshaw); 4 Goosander (3M, 1F) on Holyfield Lake, seen from Grebe Hide (approx 3pm). (Richard Moorhead) *Mill Hill NW7: c30 Waxwing seen to arrive and settle on on a tree in a rear garden at 8.55am but left within 10 minutes. No direction as departure missed. (Xav) *Northumberland Park/Lea Valley: M Peregrine on Gas Tower behind IKEA - 13:20, Fem Goosander on Lea Valley Flow Channel by Chalk Bridge (North of Tottenham Marshes) - 13:00 (Davey Leach) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Long-tailed Duck, Slavonian Grebe, 3 Goldeneye, 2 Red Kite (Nigel Sluman) *St James's Park: 3 Egyptian Geese, male Ruddy Duck, 3+ Ring-necked Parakeets (Andrew Self) *Sidcup DA15 8WA: 30-plus Waxwings in tree on Willersley Avenue between Halfway Street roundabout and Annandale Road junction at 9.40am but mobile. No sign at 10.30am. Probably same flock seen by Phil Cliffe flying over Lamorbey Park yesterday. (Eric Brown) *South Ealing, W5: 10 Waxwings still in South Ealing Road, opposite Barclays bank, 0845. (R Woolley, via V Williamson). Feeding on rowan berries in front of Broadleaf House by tube station at 12:00 (Nigel Dodd). Still there at 14.15 (Peter Hart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup, pair still on north basin, several Goldeneye (Nigel Sluman) *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer calling south over brooms, 3 Reed Bunting, 8 Siskin south, 10 + Chaffinch, 40 + Goldfinch, 35 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Shoveler, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Redwing, 5 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Wigeon juv back on Heronry, 94 Gadwall, 62 Tufted Duck, 3 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, 2 Teal, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) *Wraysbury GP: 5 Goosander, c20 Goldeneye (Nigel Sluman) 'Tuesday 1st January 2013' *A10, field next to Lieutenant Ellis Way opposite Travelodge (Google Maps link): 60+ Golden Plover circling and calling (6 had landed in field prior to this) before flying west over trees, 100+ Jackdaw, c50 gulls loafing before flying off south. All between 15:00 - 16:30. (Katy McGilvray and another person whose name I didn't catch) *Blackheath: 3 Waxwing still on Old Dover Road bridge over the A2, midday; also 12 Redwing, Fieldfare, 3 Redpoll, Great Spotted Woodpecker over. Waxwings disappeared after midday to the south west. (Joe Beale, James Lowen et al.: a twitch in Blackheath!) *Brent Reservoir: 54 species including 10 Ruddy Ducks, 26 Snipe, 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders). At least two Siskins feeding in alders in Eastern Marsh, 12:40 (Deb Jackson). *Crossness: 75 species including Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, male Stonechat, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Water Rail, 3 Egyptian Geese, Peregrine, 7 Curlews (but no Sparrowhawk or Mistle Thrush!) ( John Archer & Kev Jarvis) *Crofton Park, Brockley Grove : 1 Waxwing in my garden, feeding on rosehips. (Phil Laurie (Sorry)) *Dagenham Chase LNR 64 species recorded in 10 hrs of observation. 9 Waxwings '''by Eastbrook End Cemy & Chase Waters at 2:05pm on rosehips then flew towards visitor centre, '''Long '''or '''Short-eared Owl '''briefly at 4:45pm over travellers field. 1 Little Egret on the slack, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Kestrel, pair of Peregrine circling the travellers field at 1:03pm, 1 Water Rail, 3 Common Snipe, 25+ Lapwing, 5+ GBB Gull, 1 Little Owl, 2 sightings of Kingfisher, 1 Cetti's Warbler by Hooks Hall Pond, 1 BTO ? ringed Chiffchaff ( silver ring on right leg ), 2 Jackdaw, 4 Rook, 1-2 Redpoll, 2+ Bullfinch heard 1 female seen and 2 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Greenford UB6: male Blackcap in garden (Neil Anderson). *Hackney E5: Blackcap in my garden (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Horsenden Hill: 1st winter Mediterranean Gull on football piches 15.30. Also Tawny Owl Horsenden Wood, Little Owl Paradise Fields, 2 Snipe, 3 Pheasant, Little Grebe on canal and hibernating Comma in Perivale Wood (Andy Culshaw). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: female '''Scaup and male Goosander showing well on Long Water to 15:20 at least, Little Owl near dusk, Tawny Owl showing well, Kingfisher; also Barnacle Goose of unknown origin, 52 Egyptian Goose, 30 Shoveler, 2 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie). Treecreeper just up from Tawny Owl at 1530 (F Tusa), Greylag Goose next to Serpentine Cafe (D. Anderson); Scaup and Goosander still present at dusk (Oscar Dewhurst). *Ilford Garden: M Blackcap on feeders today and yesterday. And the M Sparrowhawk again.(B Miller) *Kingston Cemetery: 2 Teal, 1 Goldcrest & c.20 Siskin (M Bournat) *Lee Valley Park: 5 Goosander (4M, 1F) on Holyfield Lake. Drake Smew on Hooks Marsh at 15:30, with another drake on Friday Lake at 15:45 (Mike Oakland) *London Wetland Centre, Barnes: Bittern (from WWF hide at 10.10am), Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, Kestrel (A.Luscombe). *Mill Hill NW7: c.80 Waxwing seen flying off rapidly north-west at 08:06 from Chadbury Court on the A1/A41 Watford Way, near Fiveways Corner, with about 15 remaining (even though the trees have now been completely stripped of berries) (Andrew Haynes). The Waxwings were relocated on Grahame Park Way opposite Pentavia Retail Park feeding on quickly disappearing berries from 8.50am to 9.15am. They were then spooked and became very flighty and I lost them but could still be nearby (Tony Duckett). Saw them from Retail Park c9:15 gathering in top of tree by footbridge over M1 then flew north. Quick look around Graham Park Estate with no luck (Steve Blake). They returned to Chadbury Court for about 5 minutes at c9.20 before heading up the railway, away from me (Oscar Dewhurst). *Margravine Cemetery: ca 10 Siskin (patch tick), 3 Mistle Thrush. 1 Blackcap, 2 Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *North Finchley: 6 Robins in song between 1.00 and 1.15 am along about a mile of suburban streets - nice start to the new year (John Colmans) *Orsett, RM16: single Waxwing '''in hedge at 15.30, c1/2 mile north of village on Conways Road. Also 20+ Red-Legged Partridges nearby (Hannah Astley) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon early p.m. (D. McKenzie). *Rainham Marshes: 8 Pintail (4 drakes), imm female '''Marsh Harrier, Peregrine Falcon, Merlin, c60 Golden Plover, Jack Snipe, 20+ Common Snipe, 23 Eurasian Curlew, first-winter Caspian Gull, Barn Owl, Short-eared Owl, 4 European Stonechats, 2 Grey Wagtails, 4 Rock Pipits, 4+ Cetti's Warblers, Common Chiffchaff, Brambling, 3 Corn Buntings (Ruth Barnes, Brian Churches, Chris and Pete Langsdon, Dominic Mitchell, Neville Smith, Andy Tweed, Howard Vaughan et al). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 1♀ Blackcap (Winfield House fencerow area 4), 1 Redwing, 12 Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Little Grebe (birdman_euston). *Ruislip Woods: 2 Little Egrets (golf course),2pr Shoveler, 6 Teal (LNR), Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (LNR), 4 Redwing, 2 f Siskin (larch on GC). Also 2 Grey Wagtails near Ruislip Station (Neil Anderson) *Sewardstone (Netherhouse Farm): 4 Yellowhammer, 17 Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Martin Shepherd). *Sidcup: Lamorbey and Lamorbey Park: 12+ Siskin, 2 Redpoll, Kingfisher, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Little Egret, 3 Gt Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black Backed Gull etc in total 37 species. (Eric Brown). *South Ealing Station: 10 Waxwings sitting in a bare tree behind platform 1 - flying back and forth to berry tree behind bus stop on opposite side of South Ealing Road. (Andrew Peel). Thank you Andrew Peel, i did manage to see those 10 Waxwings opposite side of South Ealing Road. (Shailesh Patel). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup (m+f) still (Tony and Jim Sweetland) *Staines Moor: Red Kite (Tony and Jim Sweetland) Also 2 Buzzard, 2 Stonechat, 1 Water Pipit, 3 Little Egret, 1 Short-eared Owl (flushed) 2 Snipe, 7 Reed Bunting (J.murray & J.Murray Snr). 4 Short-eared Owl (evening), 1 Barn Owl (near burnt out car on Stanwell Moor from 15:35), 4 Water Pipi'''t, 2 Lesser Redpoll (via Rob Innes) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 19 Gadwall, 13 Shoveler, 11 Pochard (TeRNS) *Swanley Park ; 4 Siskin, 1st record since 2011, & Blackcap (f) (Andy Mb) *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret (golf course), Buzzard, m Kestrel, c50 Lapwing, 6 Snipe, 15 Stock Doves, 17 Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Redwing, 26 Fieldfare (edge GC), 2 Linnets, c50 Chaffinch (Neil Anderson) *Wanstead Flats: Little Owl at 16:43 (first sighting for nearly 2 years), 1-2 Snipe, 2 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare, 10 + singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 + MEadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, 47 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler, singing Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 4 Goldcrest, Great Black-backed Gull (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 17 + Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 6 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 150 + Gadwall, 60 + Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler (Jonathan Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan/Paul Davis/Nick Croft) *Wraysbury GP: 11 Gooseander (6m + 5f), 6 Smew (4m) (Tony and Jim Sweetland) 7 Smew, 5 drakes, red head Goosander on Heron Lake. Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch by station (J.murray & J.murray Snr). *West Thurrock: c50 '''Waxwing, junction of Weston and London Rd, noon (Jean-Patrick Elmes); 97 earlier at Costco car park, Lakeside (James Lowen). 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ *